


We need you

by MutigCupid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Suicide Attempt, This is pure vent work, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutigCupid/pseuds/MutigCupid
Summary: After all this time of Geralt saving Jaskier's ass, It's Jaskier's turn to save Geralt's ass.
Kudos: 5





	We need you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you didn't read the tags, You should start doing that. This fic contains a suicide attempt and suicidal thoughts, If you are feeling suicidal, please know that you aren't alone. You always have someone to talk to. You matter. 
> 
> National Suicide Hotline 800-273-8255  
> Trevor Crisis Line 1-866-488-7386

There he was. On top of that mountain. Staring out at the ever setting sun. It would be dark soon. He wondered solemnly if this would always be his life. The constant chasing for time but failing completely to destiny. Destiny. What a bitch.   
Destiny commonly profiting off the mutant genes residing in his body. “The great white wolf!” He could feel himself cringe.   
“Witchers don’t have feelings.” If witchers didn’t have feelings, why did he feel so god damn empty inside? Emptiness is a feeling. Numbness was a feeling. These things were ‘lack of feelings’ but they were feelings themselves. He was the shell of a man. A man? A mutant?   
He stood up from his sitting place, moving to the edge of the mountain. It was a long fall from up here.   
End it. That devious thought passed through his mind. End it all. Destiny could kiss his ass. He was done being a pawn to life. A breeze swept by. He turned his back to the edge, outstretching his arms. One step. One step and he could finally sleep. His child of surprise would be fine on her own. She would find her way. She was tough.  
“Geralt!”  
Fuck.  
Jaskier. Of course..The little bird come to save the big bad white wolf. “Go away bard.”   
Geralt could smell the anxiety sweating off of Jaskier in buckets. It flooded the air. The boy was probably quivering in his way too expensive designer boots. “Geralt, Please step away from that edge.” His voice was shaking. That was the first time he’d heard that. Out of all the things he could have fears, He feared Geralt dying above them all. “We need you. Please.”  
The rawness in that pretty voice. “I need you, And I know that doesn't mean much to you but Yenn also needs you. Fucking hell Cirilla needs you more than all of us.”   
The witcher opened his eyes but he didn’t move from his place on the edge. “No one needs me. Destiny doesn’t need me. The world won’t care that there is one less witcher. We are almost extinct anyway. I’ll be a forgotten memory in the heads of those who have heard your god damn tales.” He closed his eyes yet again. “Now leave me be. Go away. Let me go in peace. Lord knows I wouldn’t be able to do that with you here.”  
The Bard let his fight-or-flight kick in fully. As Geralt’s boot started to slip off the mountain, Jaskier ran. He grabbed his shirt before yanking him to the ground away from the edge. “You call me dense all the damn time but here you are talking about destiny and how the world doesn’t need you. Listen to yourself. No one needs you? Why have I been following you for years? For a profit? To tell stories? No. You are my best friend. And Yennefer- She loves you! And you...you love her. And Cirilla- Cirilla needs you the most, She is your child-”  
“She isn’t my child.”  
“In a weird magical fucked up way, yes she is! And you know it. Don’t lie to yourself.” Jaskier’s heavy breathing was all that was heard for a while. Geralt laid in the dirt, his eyes closed. He was lost in thought.   
“Please..Come back to camp with me. Get off this stupid moutain.” Jaskier wiped his face from tears that had begun cascaded down his face a while ago. “If- If you still feel that same when you meet Cirilla, After this trip...I won’t stop you. But somewhere under all that bullshit witcher nonsense, you feel something.” Finally after a couple more devastating minutes of silence, Geralt got up. He walked to Jaskier and swung a hard right hook. Jaskier fell to the ground with a hard thud. “Oh god-” He ground and held his jaw. “You know what, That’s fair. I deserved that.” He laid back in the dirt.   
“You deserve worse. Get up. We have to go back to camp. I’m sure they’ve already eaten everything so we’ll have to hunt tonight.”  
Jaskier gpt up. The scent of relief broke through his anxiety. “Righto. You mind if I get my lute first?”  
“Mmm.”


End file.
